KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI
by Kiki Takajo
Summary: "Deal?"/"Deal." Mulai besok. Akan ku buat dia cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... kyaa, aku tak sabaar./"Hm. Mulai besok,"/"Hn. Mulai besok."/"Gadis bodoh! Sana masuk!" Sialan./"Kakak, jadi hubungan kau dan aku sekarang apa?"/ SasuSaku. OoC. AU. DLDR. RnR? CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Plung.. plungg..

Suara batu kecil yang dilempar ke air sesaat mengisi kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sang gadis menatap danau didepannya dengan mata menyipit, sinar mentari senja yang membuatnya silau.

Sesekali pemuda disampingnya ikut melempar kerikil yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya.

"Kak Gaara,"

Sang pemuda menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata keduanya bertemu, Sakura menatap mata laki – laki dihadapannya sendu.

"Apa itu benar? Kau tahukan kalau aku..."

"Aku tahu," Gaara memotong ucapannya.

Gadis musim semi itu tertunduk dalam duduknya. "Ku mohon kakak..."

Plung..

Sekali lagi suara lemparan itu terdengar, sang pelempar beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan sang gadis yang menangis tanpa suara.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa..." Ucapnya, seraya menjauh dari sang gadis.

* * *

><p><strong>KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI<strong>

**(Hubungan Kau dan Aku)**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, SasuMatsu and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, minim deskripsi, sudut pandang Sakura, dan lain sebagainya. **

**oOo**

* * *

><p>"Jidat?!"<p>

"Wuaaa." Teriakku kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahuku kuat. "Kau mau buat aku terkena serangan jantung?!" hardikku padanya.

"Habisnya~ kau ini lamunkan apasih? Dari tadi bengong." Ucapnya seraya duduk dibangku sebelahku.

Ah iya, dari tadi aku melamunkan kejadian tiga bulan lalu, saat aku mulai menjaga jarak dengannya, dengan pemuda yang sejak Smp ku taksir. Gaara, dia kakak kelasku lagi sekarang, aku menyukainya dan dia tahu itu. Tapi dia bersikap acuh dan malah berhubungan dengan perempuan lain, yah aku juga tahu diri aku hanya adik kelasnya, tapi setidaknya hargailah persaanku kakak! Dasar baka!

Tiga bulan lalu hari kelulusanku dari Smp. _Yeah_, aku bersekolah disini untuk mengejar cintaku, berharap ada kisah indah yang akan kualami disini bersamanya. Walaupun dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Aku yakin harapan itu pasti ada, orang yamg udah pacaran bertahun - tahun aja bisa putus, apa lagi yang baru beberapa bulan!

"Yee, dia melamun lagi," Aku tersentak, lagi – lagi si _pig_ ini mengagetkanku dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Ahaha maaf, ayo kekantin." Aku nyengir kearahnya, lekas kutarik lengan Ino menuju kantin.

**oOo**

"Jidat?"

"Hm?" respon ku mendengar bisikannya.

"Kau lihat dia? Kyaa tampan sekali! Oh kami~," Ujarnya heboh sambil menatap dua pemuda yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Aku mengikuti pandangannya_, yeah_ memang tampan, kumasukkan sepotong _onigiri_ kedalam mulutku. Sengaja tak kualihkan pandanganku, sambil mendengar ocehan Ino tentang kesempurnaan pemuda yang di pujanya itu. Kulihat dua pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju.. kami?

Ino otomatis diam, dan berbisik kearahku. "Sakura~ dia datang padaku,"

Benar saja, dua pemuda itu menuju meja kami dan duduk dihadapanku dan Ino.

"Hai Ino," Ugh, aku merinding melihat senyumnya yang lebih terkesan aneh, mungkin dikarenakan muka pucatnya itu. Ihhh~ aku makin merinding melihatnya dalam jarak yang hanya terpisah meja ini.

"H- Hai Kak Sai, ada apa bla.. bla.. bla.." Huh, dasar kak mayat! Kalau dia ada pasti aku selalu jadi obat nyamuk. Tch! Aku beranjak dari dudukku, lebih baik aku keperpustakaan.

Grep!

Ada yang menahan tanganku, kak Uchiha? Mau apa dia, menahanku pergi?

"Kau pacarnya si rambut merah?" sesaat aku mengernyit bingung atas ucapannya. Rambut merah? Ah, aku tahu maksud kakak sombong nan dingin ini.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku kembali duduk di kursiku, "Bukan, memang kenapa? Ah~ kak Uchiha menyukaiku ya? Aku masih _single_ kok." Sengaja aku menggodanya. Sejurus kemudian aku langsung menunduk menutup kepalaku dengan tangan, fuuhh, hampir saja aku kena jitak kak Uchiha arogan ini.

"Bodoh."

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Bodoh! Kau juga jangan asal jitak kepala orang." Ucapku sedikit membentak. Membuat ino dan sang pujaannya – Kak mayat, menoleh kearah kami, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena keduanya larut kembali dalam obrolan penuh cinta mereka, ya mereka memang belum pacaran, tapi aku bisa merasakan keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Haaa~ senangnya jadi Ino, perasaannya berbalas.. jadi iri aku. Tak seperti diriku ini.. Menyedihkan. Miris. Kasihan.

"Hn."

Aku memutar mata bosan, menunggu sesuatu yang kira – kira akan diucapkan atau tidak oleh kak Uchiha. "Jadi, mau apa?"

"Masih ingat denganku?" eehh? Aku mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Tentu aku masih ingat diakan senpai yang selalu bersama kak Mayat.

"Kencan Gaara dan Matsuri. _Himawari cafe_." Lanjutnya kemudian. Aku menggeleng.

"Dasar ingatan jangka pendek!"

_What?_ Sialan benar Uchiha satu ini, Ino bilang dia ini irit bicara, tapi kenapa aslinya _kek_ begini?

"Pulang sekolah tunggu aku dikelasmu." Ucapnya serya menarik Kak Mayat pergi dari kantin.

"Dasar Uchiha anehhh!" makiku saat punggungnya menjauh tertelan keramaian kantin.

Mau apa kak Uchiha itu?

"Kau dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ kenapa sih? Ribut banget." Ino menatapku penuh selidik, kulirik sekilas Ino menghindari tatapan _kepo_ miliknya.

OoO

"Maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku– "

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu kau pasti diajak kencan dengannya kan? Sudah sana tuh pacarmu udah nunggu." Aku memotong ucapannya sambil mendorong Ino menjauh.

"Ish, aku belum pacaran dengannya. Kau cemburu? Makanya _move on_ dong. Cari pacar sana, ku lihat Sasuke-_senpai_ menyukaimu." Godanya sambil mencolek daguku.

"Sembarangan! Hush hush tuh mayat pujaanmu nanti tambah pucat kelamaan nunggu." Sekali lagi ku dorong badannya menjauh sambil menunjuk Sai- _senpai_ yang tengah bersender di dekat pagar menunggu Ino, gadis mirip _barbie_ itu langsung melengos meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya kearahku.

"Pikirkan baik – baik, Sakura~ nanti kita bisa _double date_. Hihi." Ucapnya sebelum benar- benar tak terlihat sudut pandang mataku.

Ngomong – ngomong soal Kak Sasuke, aku sudah menunggunya hampir sejam! Kemana dia ? sekolah ini sudah sepi, mungkin hanya aku yang masih berada disini. Apa Kak Sasuke lupa? Atau jangan – jangan dia hanya mempermainkanku?

Kuhentak – hentakkan kakiku, aku benar - benar merasa dipermainkan. "Grrr, awas kau Uchihaaa!" teriakku kesal, lalu kulangkahkan kaki kku meninggalkan kelas.

"Barusan kau bilang apa jidat?" spontan aku menghentikan langkahku, perlahan aku berbalik.

"Uchiha." Ucapku seolah mentantangnya. Laki – laki itu tampak mendelik tak suka.

**BLETAK**

"Aduh!" Aku meringis mengelus kepalaku habis dijitaknya. Sialan.

"Berhenti memanggilku sperti itu, jidat." Ku tepis tangannya yang menunjuk – nunjuk jidatku.

"Oh oke oke, kau juga berhenti memanggilku jidat! Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya Ino yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Terserah."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Ayam-_senpai_?"

Kulihat matanya berkilat tajam menatapku, apa panggilan baruku terlalu jelek? Ku fikir panggilan itu cocok untuknya, melihat rambutnya yang mirip bokong ayam itu. Aku berusaha mati – matian menahan tawaku. Aku sudah menyangka Kak Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Berhenti bercanda, Sakura." Hei, kau tahu? Sebelumnya kufikir dia memanggilku jidat karena tidak tahu namaku, ternyata dia tahu rupanya.

"Iya, iya. Cepat sudah sore aku mau pulang."

Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang ada didepan kelas, kemudian mendudukinya.

Kak Sasuke menyender di tembok kelas, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. _Onyx _nya yang tajam menatap lurus kedepan, angin sore dan pantulan cahaya mentari senja menerpa dirinya, ternyata keren juga dia.

Aku menggeleng, mengenyahkan fikiran bodoh yang barusan. _'Tidak.. tidak hati ini cuma milik –'_

"Jangan sampai kau terpesona padaku, itu akan membuat rencana ku berantakan."

_WTH?! _

Terpesona? Cuih!

Aku menatapnya nyalang, "Tidak akan. Rencana? Apa maksudmu?" Dia malah diam menatapku.

Aku benar – benar tak tahu maksud Kak Uchiha ini.

"Aku tahu kau menyu- mencintai si merah itu kan?"

_Emerald_ku membulat, dari mana dia tahu itu?!

"Matsuri." Ucapnya pelan. Membuatku makin tertunduk. Ku tatap ujung rok sekolahku. Rasanya aku mau menangis. Huhu. Membicarakan Gaara, hanya membuatku sakit hati. Benci. Kesal. Si Sasuke ini mau apa sebenarnya? Menyinggungku?!

"Kau dapatkan si merah sialan itu, aku dapatkan Matsuri." Ucapnya santai, aku mulai mengerti maksudnya sekarang.

"Kau dan aku harus bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih didepan mereka. Memanasi mereka, lalu membuat mereka berbalik mengerjar kita? Kau dapatkan Matsuri dan aku mendapatkan Kak Gaara~..."

"Hn."

Aku beranjak dari dudukku lalu berdiri dihadapannya, kujulurkan tangan kananku dan disambutnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"_Deal?" / "Deal."  
><em>

"Dan ingat, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku." Aku mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan bermimpi Kak Sasuke!"

Baru saja aku akan beranjak pulang, lagi – lagi Kak Uchiha itu menahan tanganku, mau apa lagi dia?

"Pulang bersama ku, aku ingin tahu di mana rumahmu, tak lucu kalau aku tidak tahu rumah pacarku, ehm pacar pura – pura."

"Baiklah~."

oOo

"_Stop_." Ucapku, Sasuke langsung menepikan motornya di depan rumahku.

Aku turun dari motor besarnya, segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Hei, aku minta nomor _handphone_ mu." Aku berbalik, lalu membuka tas mengambil buku catatanku, ku robek ujung buku itu yang sudah kutulis nomor _handphone_ ku.

Kusodorkan kertas itu padanya. "Jadi mulai kapan sandiwara kita?"

"Mulai besok." Aku tertegun. Ah~ jadi mulai besok ya? Aih.. Kak Gaara.

"Hm. Mulai besok,"

"Hn. Mulai besok."

"Mulai besok~"

"Hn. Mulai besok."

"Kyaa. Mulai besok."

"Gadis bodoh, sana masuk!" Aku tersentak mendengar tegurannya. Sialan.

Kak Sasuke langsung melesat dengan motornya menjauh dari rumahku.

"MULAI BESOOOK!" Seruku padanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya.

Mulai besok. Akan ku buat Kak Gaara cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... Kyaa, aku tak sabaar.

Mulai besok. Semuanya akan berubah. Kakak... Aku mencintaimu~.

oOo

_Ya. Mulai besok semua akan berubah._

_Tapi belum tentu seperti apa yang kau harapkan._

.

.

.

**Tbc **

Ada tanggapan? Review atau Concrit mungkin?

Makasih sebelumnya udah mau nyempetin baca ni Ff, hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hm. Mulai besok,"_

_"Hn. Mulai besok."_

_"Mulai besok~"_

_"Hn. Mulai besok."_

_"Kyaa. Mulai besok."_

_"Gadis bodoh, sana masuk!" Aku tersentak mendengar tegurannya. Sialan._

_Kak Sasuke langsung melesat dengan motornya menjauh dari rumahku._

_"MULAI BESOOOK!" Seruku padanya, walaupun aku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya._

_Mulai besok. Akan ku buat Kak Gaara cemburu, lalu berbalik menyukaiku... Kyaa, aku tak sabaar._

_Mulai besok. Semuanya akan berubah. Kakak... Aku mencintaimu~._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI<strong>

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, sudut pandang Sakura, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini, hari dimana sandiwaraku dengan Kak Uchiha dimulai. Kyaaa~ sebentar lagi... Kak Gaara~. Akan ku buat kau berbalik mengejarku, fufufu~... menjalin kisah manis dengannya.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan aku dan Ino saja di dalam kelas.

"Saku..?" panggil Ino pelan.

"Hm..?" Jawabku pendek seraya merapikan buku pelajaran yang baru saja usai.

"Tuh Kak Sasuke menunggumu didepan kelas," balas Ino.

Kulirik sekilas Ino yang duduk disamping ku. Gadis pirang itu memicingkan matanya kearahku. Dia kenapa?

Baru saja aku beranjak dari kursi ku, gadis pirang itu berbicara.

"Hei, jidat. Benarkan kataku, Kak Sasuke itu menyukaimu." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. Ganjen.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi ucapan Ino barusan, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menemui pacar pura – pura ku, Kak Uchiha.

"Kak Uchiha," panggilku melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang bersender di dinding kelas, menatap datar padaku.

Eh? Aku tersentak ketika dia menarikku merapat kedinding tempat bersendernya tadi. Jadilah aku sekarang menyender didinding. tangan kirinya menahan lengan kananku, kulihat kak Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sialan, mau apa dia? Aku ingin berontak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku serasa lumpuh. Kurasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajahku. Ugh~ aku merasa mukaku memerah sekarang. Tangan kanannya menyibak rambutku dan menyelipkannya ke telingaku. Ketika bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan, lekas dia menyingkir dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, bodoh."

Aku menghela nafas lega, kukira dia mau menciumku. Awas saja dia berani lakukan itu padaku. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyingkir ketika kudorong pelan tubuhnya. Kak Sasuke berdiri disampingku sambil memandang datar kearahku. Tak sengaja ku alihkan pandangan ku kearah belakangnya.. mataku terbelalak melihat Kak Gaara yang tengah berjalan dengan Kak Matsuri menatap kearah kami dengan pandangan terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian mereka melengos pergi seolah tak melihat apa – apa. Aaa, pasti mereka salah paham, mengira aku berciuman dengan Kak Sasuke.

Oh, jadi itu. Kak Sasuke sudah _start_ duluan rupanya, huh?

...

"Eh, Hei?!" tiba – tiba saja Kak Sasuke menarikku pergi, pemuda itu membawaku ke kantin. Aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang, Kak sasuke memilih tempat duduk yang biasa aku duduki dengan Ino.

Aku memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk kami berdua, pemuda berambut raven itu menyeruput es lemonnya. Aku tumpukan daguku diatas kepalan tanganku dimeja, menatap lurus kedepan.

...

"Sakura,.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal,.. " Ucap Kak Gaara sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Aku.. mencintaimu. Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" lanjut lelaki itu, lalu kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dari awal, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku." Kak Gaara menatap lekat –lekat mataku _emerald_ku.

"Tentu saja, Aku mencintaimu kakak." Aku langsung berhambur kepelukannya.

...

"Hei," panggilnya sedikit membuat ku tersentak dari lamunan adegan yang sangat kunanti – nantikan itu.

"Ah, apa?" kugulirkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Dia.. apa yang kau suka darinya?" Aku mengernyit, untuk apa Kak Uchiha menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah, kalau aku sih, yang pertama dia itu tampan, sopan, baik, pengertian, tegas dan.. pokoknya banyak deh!" jawabku bersemangat kalau ditanyai soal Kak Gaara. "Kalau di banding Kak Sasuke sih..." ku perhatikan kak Sasuke lekat – lekat. " jauuh, Kakak itu ya, galak, kasar, suka seenaknya, tampan sih i..ya.." lanjutku. Kulihat _onyx_nya berkilat tajam memandangku, membuat ku ciut seketika.

Suasana diantara kami mendadak sunyi, kulirik sekilas Kak Sasuke yang tengah mengaduk – aduk es lemonnya. "Kak Sasuke sendiri, apa yang kakak suka darinya?" kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya, sekedar ingin tahu apa yang kak Uchiha ini suka dari Kak Matsuri, pacar Gaara.

"Entahlah," Eh? Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Mungkin karena sikapnya yang berbeda padaku, tak seperti.. yah kau tahu lah. Gadis – gadis genit itu." Lanjutnya mulai serius.

"Maksudmu?" aku tak mengerti.

"Hn. Matsuri.. dia berbeda, hampir sama denganmu." Alisku bertaut. Sama denganku?

"Sama denganku? Maksudmu sama – sama tak tertarik padamu, dan sama – sama mencintai Kak Gaara?" tebakku, kulihat Sasuke melotot kearahku, apa tebakkanku barusan tepat sasaran? Ckckck~

"Kasihan sekali kau Kak! Hmpff." Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan berusaha agar tawaku tak meledak didepannya. Laki – laki itu tampak tak bergeming, entah apa yang tengah difikirkannya sekarang.

...

_"Pig!"_ panggilku seraya melambai – lambaikan tanganku kearah Ino dan Kak Sai yang berjalan menuju kami.

Gadis pirang dan calon pacarnya itu duduk dihadapanku dan kak Sasuke. Oh iya, kata Kak Sasuke kami juga harus berakting di depan Ino dan Kak Sai. Hhh~ aku tak yakin sahabat karibku ini percaya kalau aku tiba – tiba pacaran dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Kadang aku sedikit tersentak merasakan pinggang atau bahuku dirangkul oleh Kak Sasuke. Kak Sasuke juga mengacak – acak rambutku, mencubit gemas pipiku, membersihkan makanan yang tersisa di sudut bibirku. Sesekali aku membuat candaan dengan Kak Sasuke, supaya tak terlihat kaku – kaku amat. Membuat seisi kantin menatap tajam padaku, terutama murid perempuan.

"_Hell_! Aku tahu kalian itu fans si ayam ini kan?! Gak usah sok garanglah, kalian pikir aku takut? Dasar cewek genit! Kalo berani sini lawan aku!" Dalam hati ingin kuteriakkan begitu pada mereka. Tapi, yasudahlah aku tak mau cari gara – gara hanya karena hal tak penting.

Tawaku terhenti ketika bertemu pandang dengan Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu menatap heran kearahku dan Kak Sasuke bergantian. Tatapannya seolah menuntutku untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi antara aku dan si Kak Sasuke ini. Aku hanya menunduk menghindari tatapan _aquamarine _miliknya.

Ino, maaf. Ada yang tak bisa kuberitahukan pada mu tentang aku dan Kak Sasuke.

oOo

Hari ini aku diantar pulang lagi oleh Kak Sasuke, mengingat status kami yang sekarang sudah berubah, tapi bukan dalam artian serius. Layaknya seorang kekasih, aku menggelayut manja dilengan Kak Sasuke ketika berpapasan dengan GaaMatsu _senpai_, sebenarnya itu bukan mauku, tapi demi rencana ini saja, demi Kak Gaara. Kalau bukan demi Kak Gaara mana mau aku melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Eu~

Gossip tentang aku yang pacaran dengan Kak Sasuke sudah menyebar luas keseluruh _Tokyo Gakuen_ ini, mengingat popularitas lelaki Uchiha itu yang layaknya artis terkenal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul kala berpapasan dengan siswi yang menatapku ramah seolah oke-oke-aja tentang hubunganku dengannya. Tapi, tak seperti fans Kak Sasuke yang fanatik, aku tersenyum sinis pada mereka, aku terkikik kecil saat fans Sasuke yang fanatik itu memasang muka jengkel sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya saat melihatku semakin menempel pada Kak Sasuke.

Aku bergegas naik keatas motor kak Sasuke, sengaja kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggang laki – laki Uchiha itu, membuat fans fanatik Kak Sasuke semakin menatap tajam kearahku. Masa bodoh.

Setelah cukup jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, kulepaskan lenganku yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Heh, Kau apa – apaan tadi, pake pegang – pegang? Ugh~ menjijikkan! Kalau bukan demi Kak Gaara, aku tak sudi di sentuh olehmu." Omelku padanya.

"Kau tak suka? Padahal wajahmu yang jelek itu merona, ku fikir kau menyukainya." Tanyanya sedikit menggodaku. Tch! ngasal aja si pantat ayam ini kalo bicara.

...

...

Aku berbaring diranjang empukku, mengingat hari ini hari yang penuh dengan sandiwara diriku dengannya, hanya untuk saling menguntungkan, tch! Hari pertama sandiwara kami belum menunjukkan perubahan berarti bagi Kak Gaara dan Kak Matsuri, sewaktu berpapasan tadi mereka tampak biasa – biasa saja. Mungkin aku harus lebih sabar.

Kuraih gulingku lalu memeluknya erat, nyamannya~ aku berbaring telentang, mataku menatap langit – langit kamarku, tampak wajah laki – laki tampan berambut merah sedang tersenyum lembut padaku, kucoba gapai sosok itu, tiba – tiba sosok itu berubah, rambutnya berwarna biru gelap senyuman lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai yang menurut ku menyebalkan. Eh? Aku baru sadar itu kan Si Kak Ayam. Sialan.

Drrt... Drtt... Kurasakan saku jeansku bergetar, tanganku merogoh kedalamnya mengambil _handphone _ku yang sengaja di _silent,_ Aku bangkit dari rebahku begitu melihat nama siapa yang barusan mengirimiku pesan.

**Kak Gaara3**

**Hai, Sakura.. sedang senggang? Kalau iya datanglah ke Cafe biasa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Pukul 03.45. Aku tunggu. **

**See you.**

Aku langsung bergegas berganti pakaian ketika _emerald_ku melihat jam yang tergantung diatas televisi kamarku menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, bersiap menemui Kak Gaara. Aku dengan senang hati diminta olehnya pergi ketempat itu, walau aku tahu maksudnya menyuruhku kesana, aku juga tahu meskipun aku harus sakit hati nantinya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, setelah lebih dari tiga bulan aku tak bertegur sapa dengannya, akhirnya dia kembali memintaku kesana walaupun hanya sekedar menemaninya, sedikit harapan dia akan menanyakan perihal Aku dan Kak Sasuke.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke teras _Himawari cafe_. Disudut teras cafe ini aku bisa melihat Kak Gaara duduk sambil memainkan _handphone_nya. Perlahan ku berjalan kearahnya. "Kak.. Gaara.."

Laki – laki berambut merah itu mendongak menatapku. "Sakura.. ayo duduk."

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Hatiku berdebar – debar, jelas ini pertama kalinya bagiku setelah tiga bulan lamanya tidak berhadapan sedekat ini dengannya.

"Silahkan diminum, masih suka _Strawberry milkshake_?" aku mengangguk pelan.

Aku menyeruput minuman yang disuguhkannya padaku, sekedar menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

Kak Gaara memandangku, membuatku sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya. Guna menghilangkan rasa gugupku, ku mainkan ujung dress biruku, kulihat bibir laki – laki itu mulai bergerak tanda ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau... pacaran dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku terkejut, aku mengangguk sedikit.

"Oh." Laki – laki itu bergumam pelan dan mengangguk tanda paham, dia masih sibuk memainkan _handphone_nya. Jadi, dia menyuruhku datang kesini cuma mau bicara itu aja? Jujur aku sakit hati.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini lekas aku beranjak dari kursi ku. "Aku.. aku harus pergi," pamitku sembari membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku. Langsung saja kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kawasan cafe itu, aku berpapasan dengan gadis berambut cokelat sebahu memakai dress ungu tua masuk kedalam cafe, itukan.. Kak matsuri. Aku mendengus, jadi saat dia menunggu orang itu, saat itu baru kehadiranku diperlukan? Menyedihkan!

Aku berbalik lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding yang membatasi wilayah cafe itu, sekedar ingin mengintip kencan mereka. Aku melihat Kak Matsuri menghampiri Kak Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Aku mencengkeram dress bagian dadaku, sesak.. sakitt, rasanya tak sanggup lagi melihat mereka, segera aku berbalik melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu tapi..

JDUK

"Aduh.." ringisku. Kurasakan dahiku terbentur sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak lembut tapi sakit, kuusap – usap jidatku yang sepertinya baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Kalo jalan pake mata do..ng", kupluk jaket orang itu terbuka, memperlihatkan model rambut yang tak biasa, saat itulah kukenali orang berpenampilan aneh itu. "..Kak Sasuke?!" ucapku kaget menyadari siapa yang kutabrak. _Senpai _ku itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Hei! Seharusnya aku yang heran melihatnya mengenakan jaket hitam berkupluk yang dipakainya sampai menutupi setengah wajah dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Mau dikira agen FBI yang sedang menyamar, eh?

"Kau.." Kak Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "sedang apa?"

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Kau sendiri sedang apa, ..hm?" Aku menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirku membentuk seringai, "_Stalker_, eh?"

...

"Heh, bodoh! Pelan – pelan!" sengaja tak kuhiraukan gerutuan darinya, kutarik lengannya mengikuti pasangan GaaMatsu yang tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra memasuki kawasan Konoha Mall yang cukup ramai disore hari. Aku mendelik sebal kearah Matsuri, seharusnya aku yang berada di samping Kak Gaara!

Bruk

Kak Sasuke tidak sengaja menabrak ibu – ibu yang tiba – tiba melintas dihadapan kami, membuat beberapa barang belanjaannya tercecer dilantai, dengan sigap aku dan Kak Sasuke merapikan barang belanjaan ibu tersebut dan mengucapkan maaf, yang hanya di balas senyum maklum oleh ibu itu.

Aku berhenti saat pandangan mataku tak menemukan sosok berkepala merah dan cokelat yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada di jarak pandang mataku. Ku edarkan pandangan mataku kesegala arah masih berharap menemukan kedua sosok yang kami ikuti sedari di cafe tadi. Sial. Aku tak menemukan keberadaan mereka.

"Argh, Aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Dan itu karena kau!" bentakkku padanya. Pemuda bergaya rambut _a la _bokong ayam itu malah menyeretku pergi.

...

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" sebelumnya kukira dia menarikku untuk mencari jejak GaaMatsu, tapi kenapa jadi ke tempat _Game Center_?! Oh ayolah suasana hatiku saat ini sedang buruk, jangan coba buat aku menghancurkan rambut anehmu itu Sasuke!

"Lebih baik bersenang – senang dulu, lagi pula kita sudah kehilangan jejak mereka." Jawabnya cuek sambil menggesekkan_ powercard _ke mesin game berbentuk persegi yang dilapisi kaca dan terdapat banyak boneka didalamnya. Laki – laki Uchiha itu mulai menggerakkan alat pencapit kearah sebuah boneka babi berwarna _pink_ berukuran sedang, dapat! Boneka babi itu berhasil dicapit Kak Sasuke, alat itu bergerak menuju lubang yang menjadi tempat pengambilan boneka yang berhasil di dapatkan, aku mulai tertarik dengan yang dilakukan Kak Uchiha itu, 'Ayo sedikit lagi!' geregetku dalam hati,.

Srett

Tiba – tiba mesin pencapit itu berhenti, membuat boneka babi itu tergantung – gantung alat pencapit itu, padahalkan sedikit lagi, "Sudahlah kak~ kau tak berbakat dalam hal ini, lebih baik kita cari Kak Gaara lagi. Ayolah~," Aku berusaha membujuknya, tapi laki – laki itu tak bergeming, dia tampak melihat – lihat mesin pencapit itu. Hhh~ sepertinya dia bersikeras ingin mendapatkan boneka babi itu. Tch. Seperti bukan Kak sasuke saja.

Aku mendengus, mulai berjalan meninggalkan laki – laki itu, tapi...

JDUAK

Heee~..?

Aku berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu.

JDUK

Kak Sasuke?! Sibuk menendangi bagian mesin permainan itu. Aku melirik ke sekitar kami, dan benar saja, semua pengunjung _game center_ memperhatikan tingkah Kak Sasuke yang terlihat sedang merusak _game center_ ini. Apa karena sebuah boneka babi yang aku akui lucu itu dia jadi sedikit gila? Bisa jadi.

JDUAK, sekali lagi aku lihat dia menendang mesin itu dengan cukup keras.

"Heh! Kau mau apa? Ayolah itu Cuma boneka kan? Kau bisa beli yang lebih bagus dari itu untuk pujaanmu itu," kataku coba membujuknya untuk menghentikian aksi gilanya barusan. "Ayo," kutarik lengannya.

"Sebentar,"

JDUAKK

"WOI! Mau kau apakan mesin itu hah?!" Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan penjaga _game center _itu yang mulai mengejar kami.

"Sakura, ayo cepat lari." Kak Sasuke menarik tanganku menjauh dari _game center_ tersebut.

...

"Kau ini, itukan cuma boneka. Kau kan bisa belikan Kak Matsuri yang lebih bagus." Kataku sambil menyeruput minumanku, Kak Sasuke menarikku ke _Himawari cafe_ sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh yang capek berlari.

"Ini," Aku terbelalak melihat apa yang ditunjukkannya padaku, boneka babi itu.. jadi, dia berhasil dapatkannya? Hebat.

"Wah, aku yakin Kak Matsuri langsung jatuh hati padamu, kalau tahu bagaimana perjuanganmu mendapatkan boneka ini~ Kakak hebat!" pujiku.

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan. "Untukmu," aku terkejut mendengarnya, dia bilang untukku? Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah membuatmu kehilangan jejak Gaara tadi." Ucapnya sambil berpindah duduk disisi kanan ku.

Aku merasakan muka ku memanas, tatkala laki – laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Kurasakan hembusan nafas segarnya menerpa wajahku, "A- aku.. te-terima kasih, k-kak Sasu- hmph.." Aku merasakan bibirnya melumat bibirku lembut, Kurasakan kedua tangannya menangkup pipiku, berusaha memperdalam ciuman. _Emerald_ku membulat ketika lidahnya berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku. Lekas kudorong dadanya menjauh dariku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"bentakku padanya. Mataku berkaca – kaca ketika menyadari apa yang barusan dia lakukan padaku, ku lempar boneka babi itu kearahnya , membuat jus miliknya tumpah membasahi pakaiannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari orang itu.

Benci, kesal, marah. Uchiha sialan! Berani – beraninya dia menciumku, padahal itukan ciuman pertamaku, yang akan kuberikan pada pacarku kelak. Aku menggerutu dalam hati tak kupedulikan orang – orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku keluar dari cafe, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan Kak Gaara dan Kak Matsuri yang barusaja keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris.

Membuatku meringis.

Hatiku sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

SIALAAAN!

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/N :

OhaKonniKonbanOya~

Kiki datang membawa chapter dua. Makasih yang udah review chapter kemaren. XD

**De Chan** : Salam kenal juga De Chan^^, makasih~ ini udah lanjut. Rnr lagi?XD

Yang login cek PM ^^ makaasihhh~

See you in the next chapter.~ Jaa...

REVIEW?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Benci, kesal, marah. Uchiha sialan! Berani – beraninya dia menciumku, padahal itukan ciuman pertamaku, yang akan kuberikan pada pacarku kelak. Aku menggerutu dalam hati tak kupedulikan orang – orang yang menatapku aneh. Aku keluar dari _cafe_, tanpa sengaja aku berpapasan Kak Gaara dan Kak Matsuri yang barusaja keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris.

Membuatku meringis.

Hatiku sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

SIALAAAN!

* * *

><p><strong>KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI<strong>

**Hubungan Kau dan Aku**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, sudut pandang Sakura, minim deskripsi, dan lain sebagainya. **

**.**

* * *

><p>Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi, terang saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, 06.30, aku memang sengaja datang sepagi ini supaya terhindar dari Uchiha menyebalkan itu. Ugh, mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, membuatku geram, rasanya ingin kubotaki kepala ayamnya itu! Kubuka perlahan pintu kelasku.<p>

Kriet!

"KYAAA!" Teriakku bersamaan dengan gadis didalam sana, Laki – laki yang berdiri disebelahnya melotot kearahku, karena memergoki mereka yang hampir beciuman.

Aku lumayan syok melihatnya, tapi aku langsung melengos menuju tempat dudukku, menarik nafas dalam – dalam lalu megeluarkannya perlahan. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, aku menengok kearah mereka. Dan benar saja, gadis pirang disebelah laki – laki berambut hitam itu memandangiku lekat – lekat dengan wajah merona tipis, Eu. Lekas aku mendelik kearah mereka.

Kakak kelasku yang bernama Sai itu balas mendelik padaku dan langsung melengos pergi keluar kelas dengan _watados_-nya.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berbuat mesum, _Pig_ – Eh?!" Aku terkejut mendapati bangku ku ada sebuah boneka. Boneka Babi itu lagi. Kuambil boneka itu lalu membawanya menuju tempat yang paling pantas, tempat sampah.

Ternyata dia datang lebih pagi dariku.

Aku melirik sekilas boneka babi itu. "Kapan dia menaruh boneka ini dikursiku?" kuambil boneka itu.

"Pagi – pagi sekali, saat aku baru datang," Gadis mirip barbie itu buka suara saat melihatku berjalan keluar kelas. "Mau kau kemanakan Boneka itu?"

Aku mengerling sekilas kearah kotak sampah yang ada di depan kelas. "Buang,"

Ino memegang pergelangan tanganku,berusaha menghentikan tindakanku. "Heh, jidat! Setidaknya hargailah orang yang memberinya. Kau sedang ada masalah dengan_nya_?"

"Padahal itukan Boneka Babi~," lanjutnya.

"Ini," Kusodorkan Boneka itu padanya. "Kau suka, kan? Ambillah, Aku tak butuh."

Pletak!

"Ihh~ Bodoh!" Aku meringis mengusap jidatku yang baru saja disentilnya. "Aku kan barusan bilang, Hargai orang yang memberinya. Kalau kau tetap tidak mau, anggap saja boneka itu aku, kan itu Boneka Babi." Ino tetap berusaha membujukku untuk menerima boneka itu. Aku memutar mata bosan.

"Haah. Baiklah," Aku mengalah, terlalu malas berdebat dengan Ino pagi – pagi seperti ini. Kuletakkan boneka babi itu dibelakang tasku, untung saja ukurannya tidak terlalu besar.

_Waah~. Secara tak langsung aku sudah menukar ciuman pertamaku dengan boneka babi sialan ini?! Apa kata dunia?! Oh _Kami_!_

...

...

...

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, beruntung aku dan Ino datang lebih cepat. Seperti biasa kami duduk dipojokan. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena Sai-_senpai_ dan si Uchiha itu tidak datang mengganggu kami seperti biasanya.

Ku teguk hingga tandas _milkshake_ ku sebagai penutup makan siang istirahat kali ini. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke Ino, gadis itu tengah menatapku lekat – lekat dengan tangan kanannya ditekan ke meja.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Tak bergeming sedikitpun, Ino masih menatapku. "Aku menunggu," ucapnya santai.

"Huh?" Alisku bertaut.

Ino menarik tangannya. "Menunggu kau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke-_senpai_,"

Glek!

"A- ano, i - itu, AH! _Pig_! Ngomong – ngomong kau akan ikut _study tour_ nanti?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura!" Ino sedikit membentakku sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku, gadis itu mulai serius, bahkan dia memanggil nama ku. Aku memalingkan muka.

"Kau benar – benar pacaran dengan Sasuke-_senpai_?" tatapan gadis itu seakan mengintimidasiku, sebelah alis pirangnya terangkat. Aku menganggukkan kepala sedikit.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Glek!

Aku menggeleng kikuk.

Aku tidak siap harus diceramahi Ino karena masalah ini, Ino pasti tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Uchiha itu hanya sandiwara belaka. Aku tahu betul, Ino sangat paham perasaan ku pada Kak Gaara, masa iya secepat itu aku berpaling pada Uchiha menyebalkan –

" – KYAA! Jidat! Akhirnya kita bisa _double date_! Yeay."

Seketika aku s_weatdrop _mendengar teriakan bodoh si _pig_. Membuat malu saja. Lekas ku jitak kepala pirangnya itu, agar berhenti dari aksi memalukannya barusan. Deg! Pandanganku tak sengaja tertuju pada sosok itu, dia balas menatapku dengan tampang datarnya, aku mendengus dan mengabaikan sosoknya yang ternyata masih menatapku saat aku sesekali mencuri pandang padanya.

.

...

.

...

"Duh, lihat nih! Kepalaku benjol gara – gara kau jitak! Jidat _no baka_!" Ino menggerutu seraya menunjuk bagian kanan sisi kepalanya, ku raba sekilas bagian itu, benar – benar benjol. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada sahabat baikku ini.

Aku dan _Pig_ berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas, waktu istirahat masih panjang, kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Iya, maaf. Itu karena tingah norakmu sendiri. Dasar, _pig no baka_."

"Huuh." Ino mendengus, "Hei jidat, apa sih yang membuatmu menerima Kak Sasuke? Padahal kau kan cintanya dengan Kak Gaara? dan akhir – akhir ini kau terlihat aneh. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_" _ selidiknya.

_Oow. Gimana nih? Apa aku harus berbohong lagi, heuh?_

"A- itu – "

"Ino!" Teriakan itu menenggelamkan suaraku. Lekas aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Sai-_senpai _berlari kecil menuju kami.

Laki – laki berkulit pucat itu berhenti dihadapan Ino, tidak lupa dengan senyum menyebalkan miliknya. "Ino, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," Ucapnya seraya menarik Ino pergi dari sisiku.

Gadis pirang itu beralih menatapku. "Umm. Lain kali saja ya jidat! Ceritakan dengan sedetail – detailnya, oke! _Jaa_." Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak jadi berbohong, berterima kasihlah pada _Senpai _pucat ku itu. Baru kali ini kehadirannya sangat berguna. Fufufu~.

...

...

Andai saja Ino benar – benar curiga dan mencari tahu tentang hubungan ku dan Kak Sasuke, Aku yakin Ino pasti akan menceramahiku, bukan malah teriak – teriak gaje kaya di kantin tadi. Duh! Membayangkan Ino yang menceramahiku pun rasanya aku tak sanggup, apalagi diceramahi sungguhan. _NOOO!_ Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku harus siap menerima kenyataan, karena cepat atau lambat si _pig_ itu pasti akan mengetahui kebenaran yang aku sembunyikan rapat – rapat ini.

...

...

...

Aku mengernyit bingung saat senior kelas dua yang tengah bercengkrama di pinggir koridor tiba - tiba berlarian menuju kerumunan siswa di ujung koridor sana. _Ada apa?_

"Matsuri pingsan!" teriak salah seorang senior yang tak kukenal.

"Ayo kita lihat." Ajak temannya yang berambut jabrik.

Deg!

_Ma – Matsuri?_

Lekas aku ikut berlari menuju kerumunan itu, Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat kedalam kerumunan itu. Tampak gadis bernama Matsuri itu tergolek di lantai dengan wajah pucat, dia tampak tak baik. Mataku tertuju pada pemuda berambut mencuat yang akan menggendong Kak Matsuri, tiba – tiba seorang laki – laki lain menerobos masuk, dan langsung mengambil alih gadis berambut coklat pendek itu dalam rangkulan Kak Sasuke. Kak Gaara menggendong Kak Matsuri _bridal style_ menuju ruang UKS. Sedangkan, pemuda berambut mencuat itu mendengus kecil seraya keluar dari kerumunan.

Aku menahan sesak didadaku, melihat Matsuri yang terlihat seperti direbutkan oleh orang yang mencintainya. Kak Gaara. Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes melewati pipi, dengan sigap kuseka dengan ujung blazer-ku. Mati – matian kutahan tangisku agar tak pecah disini.

TEEEEEET

Aku tersentak mendengar bel masuk. Gara – gara kejadian tadi aku jadi tidak mood masuk kelas sekarang. Aku berjalan menuju belakang gedung, lalu duduk bersandar di bangku kayu sambil menatap langit pagi menjelang siang ini.

.

.

Ada sedikit keraguan aku bekerja sama dengan Kak Sasuke, aku tak melihat kesungguhannya dalam rencana ini. Contohnya saja tadi, saat Kak Matsuri pingsan, bukannya _keukeuh_ mempertahankan gadis itu, dia malah bersikap biasa saat Kak Gaara mengambil alih Kak Matsuri dalam rangkulannya. Benar – benar bodoh. Tak seperti waktu itu, saat dia mengajakku bekerja sama, pemuda Uchiha itu dengan muka datar, dia datang padaku.

_'Kau dapatkan si merah sialan itu, aku dapatkan Matsuri.'_ Begitu ucapnya waktu itu.

Hah! Hampir saja kusumpal mulutnya saat itu, karena mengatai Kak Gaara 'sialan', kalau saja aku tak mendengarkannya bicara sampai selesai.

"Kau bolos?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku. Membuatku sedikit terperanjat kaget. Aku membalikkan badan sedikit. Ah, panjang umur dia.

"Ya."

Kak Sasuke duduk disebelahku.

"Kau seharusnya pertahankan Kak Matsuri tadi." Ucapanku yang tiba – tiba membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"_Dia_ pacar_nya_." Sasuke berujar datar tanpa menoleh padaku.

"Tapi kau yang pertama menolong Kak Matsuri." Kulirik dia sekilas.

Kak Sasuke memutar mata. "_Dia_ lebih berhak."

"Ish, kau membiarkan hatimu sakit dengan membiarkan _dia_ menolong Kak Matsuri? Heh, asal kau tahu saja yang sakit hati itu bukan cuma kau." Aku sedikit kesal dengan kalimat kelewat santai atau pasrah Uchiha bodoh satu ini.

"Kau ada disana tadi?"

"Ya!"

"Hn."

"Haahh~.. " Sejenak kualihkan pandanganku darinya, menatap keatas langit biru.

"..."

Mendadak suasana diantara kami menjadi hening, lagi – lagi hanya desauan angin yang terdengar. Kurapatkan blazerku, sekedar menghalau angin menerpaku.

"Hei Kak Sasuke," Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menoleh. Aku menatapnya lekat.

"Hn?"

"Kita berdua, kesannya jahat sekali, ya? Sampai tega berniat menghancurkan hubungan orang demi kepentingan pribadi."

"Sangat jahat," timpal pemuda itu.

"..."

"..."

"Hei _senpai_, sebenarnya kau ini serius tidak sih dengan rencana ini? Sikapmu terkesan plin plan. Kalau kau begini terus, pujaan hatimu itu tak akan pernah melirikmu barang sekilas." komentarku. Laki – laki itu diam. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya sekarang.

"Aku serius," sahut pemuda itu tiba – tiba.

Kuputar posisi dudukku menghadapnya, kulayangkan kepalan tanganku memukul pelan bahunya, "Begitu dong, tunjukkan kalau kau serius." Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Eh? Emang sikapku barusan aneh, ya?

"Kukira kau masih marah padaku," ucapannya membuatku ingat akan sesuatu,

Aku berbalik membelakanginya, "Aku memang masih marah." Dengusku sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Hn. Yang waktu itu aku terbawa suasana."

Terbawa suasana, dia bilang?!

SEET! Aku berdiri, dihadapannya.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku, yang akan kuberikan pada pacarku kelak. Tapi kau seenaknya saja mengambilnya, dan bilang kalau itu terbawa suasana?! Dasar sialan!" makiku sambil menunjuk mukanya.

Sasuke ikut berdiri, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibalik saku celana. "Hn. Jadi, kau mau apa? Mau aku kembalikan ciumanmu?" Sasuke dengan sigap mengeluarkan tangannya, lalu menarik wajahku, mengetahui apa yang akan si Uchiha sialan itu, kudorong kuat dadanya menjauh dariku. Membuat dirinya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kau gila!" teriakku.

BUG!

Kak Sasuke meringis memegangi kepala mencuatnya yang baru saja ku pukul. "Gak usah sampai pukul juga, aku kan bercanda, _baka_!" makinya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Salah sendiri, kau yang cari gara-gara denganku, Uchiha," balasku tak mau kalah.

"Hn."

"Hhhh~, apasih mau mu? Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Mauku?" Kak Sasuke menunjuk dirinya. "Mendapatkan Matsuri dan mempermainkanmu, jidat."

Aku mematung mendengar ucapannya barusan, kenapa rasanya tak karuan begini? Seperti rasa kesal dan... sesak. Kutatap punggung pemuda Uchiha itu yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik gedung. Aku meremas sailor bagian dadaku yang terasa berat. _Kami,_ _ada apa disini?_

...

...

Aku berjalan malas – malasan keluar kelas, kudekap tas sekolah ku didepan dada. Haaah.. Hari ini benar – benar hari yang menyebalkan! Belum lagi tingkah bodoh Sasuke. Setahuku dia itu _senpai_ pendiam, tapi sekalinya ngomong _nyelekit_, sinis, garang, irit senyum, apalagi tertawa! Tapi, kenapa dia berubah drastis begini? Apa mungkin gara – gara rencana itu? Ah, sudahlah, daripada itu lebih baik aku cepat menemuinya, sebelum ditinggal pulang.

PUK

"Hei, Sakura." Sapa seseorang yang barusan menepuk bahuku. Membuatku sedikit tersentak dan menghentikan langkah sejenak.

"Ah. Kak Gaara. Mau ambil motor?" tanyaku. Segaris senyuman terukir tatkala aku mengetahui siapa yang barusan menepuk bahuku. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Mau ikut?" tawarnya. Aku hanya balas tersenyum simpul. Sebenarnya aku dengan senang hati menerima tawaran kak Gaara, tapi sekelebat bayangan Kak Sasuke melintas dikepalaku, membuatku _terpaksa_ menolak ajakan pujaanku ini. Che! Menyedihkan!

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi aku ikut Kak Sasuke. Umm, mungkin lain kali Kak." Tolakku halus.

"Oh iya, Sakura kan sekarang sudah punya pacar. Adikku yang manis ini sudah bisa _move on_, kah?" laki – laki berambut merah itu berbisik, berniat menggodaku. Tentu saja aku tergoda, suara lembut dan hembusan nafasnya disisi wajahku membuatku memanas. Tapi disatu sisi, hati ku terasa kebas mendengar ucapan terakhirnya _'Adikku yang manis ini sudah bisa _move on_, kah?'_ seakan memberi makna benar – benar menyuruhku untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya.

TIIN TIIINN!

Aku tersentak mendengar suara klakson motor besar milik Kak Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat kesal err... cemburu melihatku berjalan beriringan dengan Kak Gaara, yah~ walaupun aku tahu itu cuma aktingnya saja. Coba saja Uchiha itu ikut _casting_, dijamin karirnya langsung melejit.

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Kak Sasuke. Dia mendelik kearahku, sebelum menaiki motor besarnya, kusempatkan berbisik ditelinga pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu. "Aktingmu keren!" lalu kuhenyakkan bokongku di jok motor besarnya, tak lupa pula dengan kedua lenganku yang melingkari pinggang kokohnya, Eu~! Sebelum Kak Sasuke tancap gas, ku lambaikan sebelah tanganku kearah Kak Gaara yang masih menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

...

...

"Kak.." panggilku pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kak Matsuri kan sedang sakit, jenguk yuk?" ajakku padanya. Kak Sasuke tampak serius menyetir.

"Lain kali saja," balasnya cuek.

"Lain kali bagaimana? Kalau Kak Matsurinya sudah sembuh gimana? Ayolah kak. Sekalian hitung – hitung pendekatan kau dengan Kak Matsuri." Godaku sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung tegapnya.

"..."

"Ayolah, _please..."_ rengekku.

"Nanti kau sakit hati." Eh? Alisku bertaut binging mendengar ucapannya barusan. _Sakit hati? _Maksudnya aku akan sakit hati melihatnya PDKT dengan Kak Matsuri? _Hegh_! Dia kira aku suka padanya? _Ngaco, ih_!

"Mana mungkin! Ayolah kak... _please_.." bujukku.

"Hn. Baiklah." Yeay!

Ku akui, sebenarnya Aku mengajak Kak Sasuke menjenguk Kak Matsuri karena aku ingin melihat dari dekat pujaan hati Kak Gaara. Melihat sikapnya, tingkah lakunya, dan semuanya yang membuat Kak Gaara jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin seperti dia, dicintai oleh orang yang ku cintai.

...

...

Kak Sasuke mengemudikan motornya memasuki sebuah rumah lumayan besar berwarna _light green_. Setelah memarkirkan motornya Aku dan Kak Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah itu, dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan, ah mungkin itu ibunya.

"Ah, Selamat siang, _ba-san_. Kami teman Kak Matsuri, kami ingin menjenguknya." ucapku.

"Oh, silahkan. Ayo masuk." Balas _Kaa-san_ Kak Matsuri. "Kalian naik saja Kamarnya ada di lantai atas disebelah kiri. Maaf, _ba-san_ tidak bisa mengantar kalian, _ba-san_ sedang memasak, jadi tidak bisa ditinggal lama – lama." Jelas wanita berambut coklat itu.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa. Terima kasih sebelumnya, _ba-san_." Aku dan kak Sasuke pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar kak Matsuri yang ada dilantai atas.

"Setelah tangga, sebelah kiri. Ah ini." Kudengar kak Sasuke bergumam pelan. Aku hanya mengekorinya dari belakang sambil menenteng parcel buah yang kami beli untuk Kak Matsuri saat perjalanan menuju kesini.

Aku melihat pintu cokelat yang ku yakini kamar Kak Matsuri, Kak Sasuke perlahan membuka pintu itu, aku ikut melangkah masuk.

Aku mematung melihat kedua sosok itu, dadaku tarasa sesak sekaligus merasa terhempas jauh, hatiku benar – benar sakit sekarang. Melihat orang yang kucintai tengah berciuman, seakan tak menyadari kehadiran kami. Parcel buah yang kupegang jatuh, membuat suara gebrakkan yang cukup keras dilantai berkeramik.

"Kak Gaara... hiks," bisikku.

"Sakura," Merasa tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi denganku pemuda Uchiha itu langsung memelukku, meredam tangisku didadanya. Tangan kekarnya melingkari punggungku. Membuatku sulit bergerak.

"Sakura..?" Suara _baritone_ lain terdengar mendekat.

Tidak! Aku tak ingin Gaara melihatku seperti ini. Kudorong kuat tubuh Sasuke menjauh, melepaskan diri dari kukungannya.

"Sakura!"

Aku segera berlari menjauh dari sana, tak ku hiraukan Kak Sasuke yang berteriak memanggilku.

...

...

Plung..

Plung..

Kulempar batu – batu kerikil yang ada disekitarku, aku kembali ketempat ini, seolah membuka luka lama, air mataku belum berhenti mengalir. Ah, pasti penampilanku sekarang acak – acakkan. Kupejamkan mataku, sekelebat ingatan dirumah Matsuri tadi terlintas. Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir, lekas kuseka kasar dengan ujung lengan _blazer_ku.

Oh, jadi ini maksud Kak Sasuke_. 'Nanti kau sakit hati.' _Sakit hati karena Gaara dan Matsuri. Ternyata pemuda menyebalkan itu memikirkan perasaanku. Hahaha,aku merasa seperti penjilat sekarang. Aku jadi ingat perkataanku tadi siang, aku memarahinya karena membiarkan Kak Gaara menolong Kak Matsuri, aku bilang kalau dia membiarkan Gaara dan Matsuri sama saja mengajakku sakit hati bersama. Tapi aku sendiri yang mengajaknya sakit hati bersama.

"Sial," desisku.

Kusenderkan sejenak punggungku dibatang pohon sakura dibelakangku, sambil memejamkan mata menikmati belaian angin sore, menghilangkan sementara fikiran menyesakkan hari ini.

Plung..

"..."

Plung..

Aku membuka mata ketika indra pendengaranku menangkap lagi bunyi batu yang dilempar ke air yang kedua kali. Ku edarkan pandanganku kekanan hendak mencari tahu siapa pelaku pelemparan batu ini, lagi – lagi dia. Laki – laki itu duduk di sampingku.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Mengejar gadis bodoh yang baru saja sakit hati, kalau dia bunuh diri, aku yang susah," sindirnya. Sialan! Aku sangat tersinggung mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau tak sakit hati?"

"Tidak,"

"Hebat," pujiku.

"..."

"Kak..." panggilku, pemuda menyebalkan itu menoleh padaku.

"Maaf, gara – gara aku, kau jadi melihat itu." Ucapku sambil menatap danau didepanku.

"Hn. Maafmu tak kuterima," Ugh, orang ini... benar – benar...

"Aisssh, kau ini! Kau sendiri bilang tak sakit hati! Kenapa tak memaafkan ku?!" kupalingkan mukaku kesal, tiba – tiba tangannya mencengkeram daguku, mamaksa untuk menatapnya.

Laki – laki itu tersenyum licik. "Kau ingin ku maafkan?"

Aku mendengus.

"Baiklah," ucapnya. Aku bersorak senang dalam hati, ternyata baik juga dia.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya."

Toeng. Menyesal aku menyebutnya baik.

"Jadi, apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menunjuk bibirnya, aku mengernyit bingung. "Hn, Yang waktu itu, di Himawari kafe, aku ingin coba lagi,"

"GILA! Aku tak mau! Persetan dengan maafmu! Aku tak peduli!" Aku langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan itu sendirian.

...

...

Cih! Uchiha Sasuke, aku semakin merasa dipermainkan olehnya.

TIN TIN TIN

Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku, melihat siapa yang membunyikan klakson motor dibelakangku, jalankan masih lebar, benar – benar orang tak tahu diri. Haah, lagi – lagi dia. Sasuke memelankan laju motornya menyamakan dengan langkahku.

Dia menatapku "Halte masih jauh dari sini." Ucapnya memberitahu, aku masih berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

"Kau mau berjalan dua kilo lagi? Ayo naik." Ku tatap langit sekilas, warna jingga beberapa saat lalu sudah menggelap. Ah, mungkin untuk sekarang ku kesampingkan dulu gengsiku, dua kilometer? Oh terima kasih.

"Baiklah." aku naik keatas motornya. Sasuke mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Kau marah gara – gara tadi?"

"..."

"Haha. Aku hanya bercanda." Laki –laki berambut mencuat itu tertawa kecil di balik helmnya.

"Kalau tadi aku mau, kau pasti mau kan?" godaku.

"Tentu saja,"

Kyuuut!

"Aduh," Sasuke meringis akibat cubitanku dipinggangnya.

"Dasar mesum,"

...

...

Kak Sasuke menghentikan motornya didepan pagar rumahku, aku langsung turun dari motornya, bersiap masuk kedalam rumah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tangannya mencengkeram lengan kiriku, membuatku terpaksa berbalik kearahnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku malas.

"Sebentar," Sasuke mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut. Aku mulai menikmati sentuhannya dirambutku. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepalaku. Sial, mukaku pasti merah sekarang. Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. Aku mengernyit bingung melihatnya menatapku seperti menahan tawa.

"Huh? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Hanya memastikan kalau tak ada kotoran burung yang jatuh dikepalamu, jidat. Kau fikir apa, hm?" godanya, Sasuke mengambil sedikit ujung rambutku lalu menciumnya.

Kutarik rambutku dari tangannya, BUG! Kupukul pemuda itu menggunakan tas sekolahku, Sasuke pura – pura meringis, "Gak lucu! _Baka_!" bentakku.

"Haha, mempermainkanmu menarik sekali, jidat." Aku meringis mengusap jidatku habis didorong-dorong dengan telunjuknya. Pemuda berambut mencuat itu tertawa kecil, lalu menutup kaca helm _fullface_-nya dan melengos pergi.

"Sialan kau, Uchihaa!" teriakku pada sosoknya yang mulai menjauh. Kadang aku merasa risih berdekatan dengan kak Sasuke, laki – laki itu terlalu sulit ditebak, sikapnya yang ketus dan terkadang jahil itu yang tak kusuka.

...

...

Mataku menelusuri kertas yang kugenggam, sudah semua. Kulirik sekilas jam tanganku, ah~ sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, tinggal membayar ini dan pulang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _cashier _untuk membayar belanjaanku. Aku mengernyit melihat laki – laki berambut merah berseragam sekolah yang tengah membayar belanjaannya, dengan cepat kukenali sosoknya.

_Dia baru pulang sekarang?_

"Kak Gaara?" panggilku pelan.

Pemuda itu berbalik, nampak terkejut melihatku ada di _konbini_ ini. "Sakura?"

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Belanja?"

Gaara balas tersenyum. "Hanya makanan ringan," dia menyingkir dari antrian, mempersilahkanku membayar barang belanjaanku.

Kusodorkan barang – barang belanjaanku ke penjaga kasir untuk dihitung. Tak begitu banyak yang kubeli, cuma _snack_ untuk ngemil malam ini, mulai dari _jyagarico, Genshi pai, Gomatamago, Pringles, PopTarts_, _Blueberry cookies_ dan beberapa es krim. Setelah membayar belanjaan, aku langsung bergegas pulang. Eh, kemana dia? Aku tak mendapati lagi Gaara berdiri sebelahku, ah mungkin dia sudah pulang saat aku membayar belanjaan tadi. Ya sudahlah. Lebih baik aku pulang juga.

Kudorong pelan pintu _konbini_, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah Gaara yang tengah duduk diatas motornya sambil memainkan ponsel, kenapa dia masih disini?

"Eh, Sakura..." ucapnya ketika menyadari keberadaanku yang mendekatinya.

Alisku bertaut, "Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"Aku menunggumu. Tak baik seorang gadis pulang malam – malam begini sendirian. Ayo naik." Ucapnya sembari menghidupkan motor.

Whaa~, dia mengkhawatirkanku? Tenyata dia perhatian padaku. Ahh.. senangnya~.

"Hei, ayo naik," tegurnya.

aku tersentak, tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, iya." Lekas aku naik ke atas motornya.

...

...

"_Sankyu_, Kak, jadi ngerepotin, padahal jarak dari _konbini_ kerumahku kurang lebih seratus meter." Kataku sesudah turun dari motor kak Gaara.

Gaara tertawa pelan, "Ahaha, tak apa, untuk adik manisku ini, apasih yang tidak?" gombalnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senyum kecut. _Adik, ya?_

"Sakura, tadi siang ka – "

"Ah, sudah larut," aku langsung memotong ucapan Kak Gaara ketika mengetahui arah pembicaraannya.

Gaara melirik arlojinya, "Oh iya, Sudah larut, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Sebentar, pemuda itu mengacak – acak pucuk kepalaku gemas, lalu menghidupkan motornya, bersiap tancap gas.

"Um. Sampai jumpa, hati – hati dijalan kak," balasku. Kulambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergiannya. Punggung tegapnya masih ku pandangi hingga menghilang dikegelapan malam. Aku pun bergegas masuk, sedikit menggigil karena udara malam terasa dingin menusuk kulit.

Melihat Kak Gaara, aku teringat lagi kejadian tadi siang, rasa sesak menjalar begitu saja didadaku, lekas aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha melupakannya sesaat. Tapi, disamping itu rasa senang perlahan menyusup kedalam hatiku, sikap Gaara padaku mulai seperti dulu lagi.

"_Yeay_! Kak Gaara~..."

Tbc

A/n:

Haahhh.. akhirnya bisa ngapdet fic juga! *liat kalender* sebenarnya chapter ini udah lumayan lama selesai, tapi, dikarenakan untuk persiapan UN, jadi di undur dulu apdetnya. Waah, bentar lagi statusku berubah, dari pelajar jadi Mahasiswi! *terharu*. Semoga hasil UN aku sesuai yang diharapkan.

Oh iya, untuk fic DsaY, tunggu aja,, masih belum selesai chp 9-nya, tapi kiki janji bakalan apdet cepet, tapi gak kilat ya! Hehe XD.

*Bales review non login,

**Reika-chan** : Hehe, okee, makasih ya X)

**De-chan** : Haai, Oke, kayaknya segitu aja dulu ya?

: Ga papa. Hehe XD Iya, tapi Sakunya belum tuh. XD iyaa.. makasih ya,..

Dan makasih buat yang udah review chapter 1 dan 2 kemaren..!mungkin, iya ini udah apdet...

See u, chapter tiga..!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Melihat Kak Gaara, aku teringat lagi kejadian tadi siang, rasa sesak menjalar begitu saja didadaku, lekas aku menggeleng kuat, berusaha melupakannya sesaat. Tapi, disamping itu rasa senang perlahan menyusup kedalam hatiku, sikap Gaara padaku mulai seperti dulu lagi.

"_Yeay_! Kak Gaara~..."

.

.

.

.

**KIMI TO BOKU NO KANKEI**

**Hubungan Kau dan Aku**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku, and other pairing**

**Rate : T**

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : DLDR(!), OoC, abal, AU, Typo, sudut pandang Sakura, minim deskripsi, dan lain sebagainya. **

...

.

.

.

.

**Normal PoV**

Sasuke meraba – raba nakas disamping ranjangnya, mencari _handphone_ miliknya yang entah sejak kapan berbunyi, rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya membuatnya berusaha keras mencari keberadaan benda canggih itu, dan... dapat!

Klik.

"Ha – "

" – _Kak Sasukeee_! Kau baru bangun?!" Sontak Sasuke menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telinganya saat mendengar suara cempreng dari seberang. Si gadis merah jambu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?! Apa mau mu?!" hardik pemuda itu kesal, karena sudah mengganggu acara tidurnya. Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk diatas kasurnya sambil tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang ponsel memijat – mijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Isss, kau ini! Cepat pergi mandi dan baca pesan dariku yang sudah kelewat banyak itu!" tukas Sakura dari seberang.

Klik.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, sambungan telepon itu sudah diputuskan oleh Sakura. Ibu jarinya men-_touch icon _surat di layar _handphone_ miliknya, lekas membuka pesan dari gadis itu, ada lima belas pesan dan isinya sama semua.

**Senpai! Jemput aku sekarang, hari ini kita kencan! Aku tunggu, awas saja kalau tidak! Jangan harap aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Matsuri! **

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura _mengajaknya_ kencan? Laki – laki berambut raven itu mendengus pelan lalu beranjak malas – malasan dari atas kasurnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.. Sasuke mengetuk perlahan daun pintu besar berwarna tanah didepannya, sambil sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang lepek akibat memakai helm, melalui kaca jendela yang berada di samping pintu tersebut.

Kriet...

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu muncul dibalik pintu dengan senyum yang mengembang saat melihat Sasuke dengan _style_ khasnya berdiri sambil memasang pose _cool_.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura lekat - lekat, gadis bernama bunga itu terlihat manis dengan dress biru tua selutut dan_ wedges_ hitam, tanpa sadar pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum kecil dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Ah, Kak Sasuke? Ayo pergi!" ajak Sakura setelah menutup pintu rumahnya dan lantas mengamit lengan pemuda berambut raven disampingnya, membuat laki – laki itu sedikit tersentak.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengamati _cafe_ yang baru beberapa kali ia kunjungi ini, sesuai namanya _Himawari cafe_, sepanjang dinding _cafe_ ini terdapat gambar bunga matahari, dengan iringan lagu yang terkesan kekanak – kanakkan, dan lagi, pengunjung _cafe_ ini rata – rata remaja tanggung dan _ababil_. Sangat tidak cocok untuk berkencan, pikir Sasuke.

"Heh, jidat." Panggil Sasuke pada gadis disampingnya yang tengah menatap ke arah pintu kafe.

"Hm?"

"Kau berdalih mengajak kencan hanya untuk memandangi pintu _cafe_?! Yang benar sa – "

" – Kau akan tahu maksudku, _senpai_." Potong Sakura, lekas berbalik menghadap pemuda disampingnya dengan senyum yang mengembang, setelah apa yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang.

Sasuke yang tak sengaja melihat kearah pintu kafe langsung menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Kau mau menguntit kencan mereka _lagi_?" tanyanya sambil berbisik.

Gadis itu nyengir, "Sebenarnya bukan nguntit sih, gini..." Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sasuke, "Nanti... kita pura – pura gak sengaja ketemu sama mereka, kita ajak _double date_ gitu, Kakak alihkan perhatian Kak Matsuri, terus aku bisa sama kak Gaara deh, yey!" kata Sakura ikut berbisik dengan nada yang bersemangat. Sasuke meringis mendengar suara cempreng itu memekik kecil didepan telinganya.

Uchiha bungsu itu hanya memutar mata bosan, seharusnya ia tahu maksud terselubung Sakura mengajaknya kencan, "Aku menolak," Ucap Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura melotot padanya.

"Eeeh?! Mana bisa gitu! Kau lupa perjanjian kita?" Mata _emerald_nya menatap Sasuke sebal, "Dan jangan buat rencanaku hari ini berantakan, _senpai_..." lanjut Sakura dengan geram.

Ah, iya. Tentang perjanjian mereka waktu itu, sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak begitu memikirkannya lagi, alasan dia mengajak Sakura ber_simbiosis mutualisme _itu rasanya sudah menghilang entah kemana, dia memang menyukai Matsuri, seperti yang ia katakan pada Sakura saat gadis itu menanyakan alasan dirinya menyukai Matsuri. Ia menyukai Matsuri sebab gadis itu tidak mengejar – ngejarnya seperti para penggemar wanitanya, dan juga tidak banyak tingkah, itu saja.

_Ha, apa benar?_

_Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura... apa bedanya dia dan Matsuri?_

Ah, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke baru sadar, apa bedanya Sakura dan Matsuri? kedua gadis itu terlalu sama, bahkan orang yang mereka cintai pun sama. Mungkin satu – satunya pembeda kedua gadis itu hanya ke-keras-kepala-annya saja, dan itu berlaku pada Haruno Sakura seorang.

_Dan, kenapa gadis yang di sukainya bukan Sakura saja? – mereka sama, kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala bersurai hitam miliknya, menepis semua fikiran aneh yang melintas di kepalanya barusan, Uchiha bungsu itu menatap gadis disampingnya sinis, "Ku bilang ti – "

"Sasuke, Sakura..."

"!"

Sakura sontak terperanjat kaget, mendapati siapa yang menyela pembicaraan mereka. Lain lagi dengan pemuda Uchiha disampingnya yang hanya memasang muka datar.

"Ah, Kak Matsuri dan ... kak Gaara," sapa Sakura kikuk, masih sedikit syok karena mendapati orang tengah mereka bicarakan sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Boleh gabung?" tanya Matsuri.

"Te- tentu,"

Sepasang kekasih itu lekas duduk dikursi kosong yang berada disatu meja yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, "Terima kasih,"

.

.

.

"Kebetulan sekali, ya kita bertemu disini," kata Matsuri memulai obrolan. Yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn,' oleh Sasuke.

_Emerald _hijau gadis itu terpaku pada sosok gadis berambut cokelat sebahu didepannya, memperhatikan betul sikap sosok orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Jadi ini? Gadis yang sudah membuat Gaara dan Sasuke jatuh cinta? Gadis yang menjadi saingan cintanya?

Dalam hati, Sakura meringis mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia berada jauh di bawah Matsuri, setidaknya itulah penilaiannya ketika sedari memperhatikan Matsuri yang bercerita tentang kebetulan mereka bertemu hari ini yang sebenarnya sudah direncanakan olehnya. Dengan hanya berbatas meja kaca ini Sakura merasa benar – benar melihat Matsuri yang sesungguhnya, tutur bahasanya yang sopan, senyuman yang menawan, tawanya yang khas. Ah, Sakura rasanya ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari ujung matanya, gadis _pink_ itu masih memperhatikan Matsuri dengan intens. Oh, mungkin dia sedang membanding – bandingkan dirinya dengan Matsuri? Pikir Sasuke. Entahlah, ia tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, lalu pandangan_ onyx_-nya bergulir menatap sosok laki – laki berambut merah yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap lekat – lekat pemuda bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaara yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan menilai.

Oh, jadi ini? Pemuda yang dicintai Sakura dan Matsuri? Pemuda yang menjadi saingannya?

Sasuke berdecih dalam hati, menyadari kenyataan ia kalah dari laki – laki yang ada dihadapannya ini, karena gadis yang disukainya malah jatuh cinta pada Sabaku no Gaara, dua – duanya gadis di _Tokyo_ _Gakuen_ yang tidak terpesona padanya. Haruno Sakura dan Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sakura, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Matsuri yang melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lesu tak bersemangat.

Sakura yang mendengar Matsuri bicara padanya, lekas mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung sang saingan cinta. "Eh? Aku tidak apa – apa, kok." Jawabnya sedikit gelagapan.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum kecil, "Oh, syukurlah. Kau terlihat tidak semangat tadi, apa kami mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Eh? Tidak kok! Tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat, takut Matsuri dan Gaara pergi begitu saja dan mengacaukan rencananya kali ini. "Beneran," ucapnya lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Matsuri.

Matsuri tertawa kecil melihat sikap Sakura barusan, "Haha, iya iya, jadi kita _double date _ya?"

"I-iya" Kata Sakura kikuk seraya menatap Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya.

Alis _pink_ miliknya berkedut mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'_Kenapa dia?'_ batin Sakura heran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua kepala gadis berbeda warna itu menembus keramaian kota Tokyo, bergabung bersama ratusan gadis remaja maupun pasangan kekasih berlalu-lalang keluar – masuk toko – toko ber-merk yang berjejer di kanan – kiri mereka.

"Sakura kesana yuk~ banyak pilihan dress cantik loh. Ayo.." Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi ajakan Matsuri yang kesekian kalinya, _emerald_nya mengerling sekilas ke tangan Matsuri yang menenteng empat _paper bag _yang berisi barang – barang _branded _yang mereka beli beberapa saat lalu, ditangannya sendiri juga tak jauh beda dengan Matsuri.

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, mencari – cari keberadaan Sasuke dan Gaara yang berjalan mengiringi dirinya dan Matsuri, tapi sepasang _emerald_-nya tidak bisa menemukan laki – laki berambut hitam mencuat maupun yang berambut merah terang diantara pemuda – pemudi yang mayoritas berambut hitam lepek dan pirang.

Mata cokelat Matsuri melirik sekilas toko sepatu ternama yang baru saja mereka lewati, lalu menatap Sakura yang celingak – celinguk seperti mencari seseorang.

"Oh iya, waktu itu kau dan Sasuke kerumah ku kan?" pertanyaan dari gadis berambut cokelat itu seakan menghilang ditiup angin, tak ada jawaban dari gadis_ pink_ disebelahnya.

"Hey, kau baik – baik saja Sakura?" Matsuri menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Eh? I-iya, aku tidak apa – apa." Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan _emerald_-nya kesegala arah. "Aa, Kak Sasuke sama kak Gaara mana, ya?"

Ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Matsuri menyadari sesuatu, kekasihnya dan Sasuke. "Eh iya, biar ku hubungi, sebentar ya.." Matsuri mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya, langsung menghubungi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, saat menyadari gadis _pink_ itu menghilang entah kemana bersama Matsuri, bukannya ia bodoh ataupun pelit pulsa, tapi ini rekor pertama bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke melupakan suatu benda yang penting baginya, mengingat Sasuke yang memiliki daya ingat kuat, tidak mungkin melupakan benda canggih bernama ponsel itu, kalau bukan karena Haruno Sakura yang me-rong-rong-nya untuk segera datang menjemput gadis _pink_ itu.

.

.

.

Pekikan kecil _nun _alay gadis – gadis yang melihat Sasuke mengacak – acak brutal rambut bermodel pantat ayamnya dimuka umum, menimbulkan kesan _cool_ bagi kaum hawa yang melihatnya barusan. Tapi Sasuke malah menatap tajam gadis – gadis itu yang membuat mereka kabur meski masih ada beberapa yang mencuri pandang.

Sempat Sasuke berfikir untuk meminjam ponsel Gaara, tapi –_you-know-_lah- dia seorang Uchiha loh! UCHIHA! U-CHI-HA! Uchiha Sasuke namanya, pemuda tampan yang memiliki gengsi setinggi langit untuk melakukan hal yang ada didaftar paliiiiiiiiiiiiiing bawah untuk hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Ya, _hime_, kau dimana?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara yang berjalan disampingnya sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan Matsuri, Sasuke tahu itu, tidak mungkin kan, _hime_ yang dipanggil Gaara adalah Sakura? Ayolah, bahkan pemuda bertato dikening itu tidak menyertakan Sakura dalam nada ke-khawatir-annya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu disana, _bye_." Gaara memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku _chino- pants_nya. Lalu berjalan melawan arah dari tujuan mereka mencari dua sosok gadis berambut _pink_ dan cokelat. Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahu dan kemudian berjalan disamping Gaara.

Sasuke dan Gaara sudah sampai ditempat awal pertemuan 'kebetulan' mereka berempat, Gaara melangkah masuk kedalam _himawari_ kafe sedikit melirik Sasuke yang hendak melangkahkan kaki menjauh.

"Hei," panggil Gaara, pemuda berambut raven itu menghentikan langkahnya sebentar tanpa niat menoleh pada Gaara.

"Tung – "

"Tch! Aku bukan tipe laki – laki bodoh dan buta yang hanya bisa menunggu, aku ingin menjemput apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku," kemudian adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu langsung menghilang dibalik lalu lalang manusia di waktu menjelang senja ini.

Gaara tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul ucapan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu menyindirnya, tapi mengingat kalimat Sasuke barusan, Gaara benar – benar merasa bodoh dan buta, tapi ia tak mengerti kalimat terakhir Sasuke, _'Aku ingin menjemput apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku.'_

'_Tentu saja, Sakura memang milikmu, memangnya apa? Dasar Uchiha bodoh. Atau... yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke adalah Matsuri?' _

Mendengus kecil dan menggelengkan kepala pelan, Gaara kemudian berlari menyusul Sasuke, pergi menjemput dua gadis itu. Memastikan kebenaran hal yang tadi tiba – tiba melintas dikepalanya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mereka ada di _Himawari_? Huh! Bukannya jemput malah menunggu, sangat tidak _gentle_!" gerutu Sakura, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir sebal, membuat Matsuri terkikik disebelahnya.

"Kau benar, mereka sangat tidak _gentle_ –EH?!"

Laki – laki yang menerjang memeluknya sontak membuatnya terkejut, kepalanya cokelatnya yang terbenam didada sang pria dengan jelas dapat mencium wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Jeritan gadis – gadis menguap keudara ketika melihat adegan romantis didepannya.

"Gaara..."

Sasuke yang menyaksikan kejadian itu sedikit terkejut, dia tidak mengira Gaara akan cepat menyusulnya, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Matsuri. Bukan. Bukan ia cemburu atau apa, tapi ia merasa hatinya tercubit ketika melihat gadis yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya ikut menyaksikan adegan sepasang kekasih itu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, siap menumpahkan cairan bening itu dalam sekali kedipan mata.

GREP!

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah dan memeluk Sakura, meredam tangis gadis itu didadanya, tangan kirinya mengusap – usap lembut kepala berhelaian merah mudanya, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, tangan kanannya menyusup di pinggang Sakura, mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Hiks.. Sasuke.. _senpai_.."

Dan sekali lagi jeritan gadis – gadis disekitar mereka menguap keudara ketika melihat adegan yang lebih romatis didepannya.

Gaara yang masih memeluk Matsuri melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, sudut bibirnya terangkat, Gaara tersenyum lega, '_Ternyata memang bukan Matsuri.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks..." Matahari sudah di gantikan bulan sejak satu jam lalu. Gadis bernama bunga itu masih menangis sesenggukkan, duduk memeluk lutut di atas bangku taman. Orang – orang yang lalu lalang didepannya pun menatap prihatin padanya.

"Heh, berhentilah menangis, kau membuat orang menilai ku jelek," tutur Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Sakura, sambil bersandar menyilangkan tangan. "Orang – orang mengira aku menyakitimu. Padahal kan bukan aku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menoleh pada Sasuke, sedikit memonyongkan bibirnya, "Aku ini wanita, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menangis begini," ia mengusap kasar bekas air matanya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah saat Sakura makin mendekatkan wajahnya, tanpa sadar Sasuke menahan nafas.

"Kau itu pria, wajar saja kau bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu, aku tahu, di dalam sini kau pasti sakit hati, kan?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk dada kiri Sasuke, lekas kembali keposisinya semula saat menyadari jaraknya dan Sasuke sangat dekat. Sakura beringsut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang, mencoba merilekskan sejenak pikirannya.

Bhuah!

Sasuke mengambil nafas banyak – banyak saat Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, ia yakin wajahnya sekarang pasti memerah akibat menahan nafas. Jujur, Sasuke sempat berfikir kalau tadi Sakura hendak menciumnya, tapi segera ia tepis pikiran konyol itu, mana ada gadis yang berciuman dengan pria lain saat sedang galau.

Sasuke meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas dada kirinya perlahan, tempat yang habis Sakura tunjuk beberapa saat lalu, dapat ia rasakan debaran jantungnya yang cepat.

'_Tch. Aku seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Eh? Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Sakura? Mana mungkin!'_

Sasuke mendengus geli dengan pertanyaan batinnya, jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Yang benar saja. Jangan buat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menertawakan dirinya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada gadis menyebalkan yang bahkan mencintai orang lain sangat bukan Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

.

.

"Kau betah disini?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Sakura memanggilnya, bibir gadis _pink_ itu bergerak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mau pulang." Ucapnya seraya berbalik melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

" , kita pulang," kata Sasuke beranjak menyusul langkah kecil Sakura dengan cepat, lalu menyusupkan jemarinya diantara jemari mungil gadis itu, rasa hangat menjalar begitu saja ketika kedua telapak tangan itu bersatu. Sakura yang terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke menatap pemuda disampingnya yang sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Kau kan kekasihku." Kata Sasuke.

"Yeah, tapi cuma pura – pura." Sakura menimpali. Lekas membuang muka.

Ucap Sasuke spontan. Membuat gadis yang digenggam tangan olehnya itu mengangkat sebelah alis, terkejut.

"Hah?"

'_Shit!'_ Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang sembarangan bicara, entah kenapa bibirnya bisa menyebutkan kalimat pertanyaan itu, "Tidak, lupakan yang barusan." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, berjalan mendahului gadis itu menuju motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Bicara apa aku tadi."

.

.

.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung, sejak Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ada perasaan hampa menyelimutinya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" bisiknya lirih, yang hanya dibalas oleh sapuan lembut angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Heh, Kau mau ku tinggal?" kata – kata ketus Sasuke membuatnya tersentak. Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan motornya.

.

.

**Sakura's PoV**

"Heh, Kau mau ku tinggal?" aku tersentak mendengar nada bicara ketus itu, huh, dia kembali menjadi Sasuke yang arogan lagi. Tak ingin membuatnya kesal, lekas ku hampiri Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan motornya.

Sasuke menyodorkan helm hitam milikku, aku mengambil benda di tangannya lalu memakai helm itu. Ku nyamankan posisi dudukku di atas jok belakang motornya.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan normal, dan aku pun merasa angin malam yang menerpaku semakin dingin, tanganku yang semula berada diatas lutut reflek mencengkeram pinggang Sasuke, aku sudah tak tahan lagi, ini benar – benar dingin!

Aku sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramanku pada pinggang Sasuke saat angin yang menerpaku tidak begitu kencang, ternyata ia memelankan laju motornya, dan kemudian menepi, dia mau apa? Aku mundur sedikit saat tangan Sasuke bergerak membuka jaketnya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Pakai, bisa – bisa kau mati kedinginan," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

Lama kubiarkan tangan Sasuke menggantungnya, "Heh, cepat ambil –" katanya mulai tak sabar.

"Kalau tidak tulus, lebih baik tidak usah, pakai saja lagi." Kataku cuek.

Sasuke mematikan mesin dan turun dari motor, ia menyodorkan lagi jaket itu padaku, tapi, kali ini Sasuke malah meletakkannya di pangkuanku. "Cepat pakai," Sasuke menatapku tajam, ragu – ragu aku memakai jaketnya, ditatap seperti itu membuatku takut dan juga.. merasa di khawatirkan olehnya.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan kembali motornya pelan. Aku merapatkan dudukku padanya, ragu – ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, ingin menyalurkan rasa hangat yang kudapat dari jaket miliknya, aku tahu dia juga kedinginan. Memeluknya dari belakang begini membuatku semakin hangat bahkan malah merasa panas.

.

.

.

.

Lama kutatap wajahku dicermin, mata yang memerah akibat kelamaan menangis, hanya gara – gara melihat Gaara dan Matsuri berpelukkan. Ternyata perasaanku pada Gaara tidak berubah, masih seperi dulu, tingkahku juga sama, masih cengeng, keras kepala, kekanak – kanakkan, tidak ada manis – manisnya sama sekali sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Matsuri, pantas saja Gaara tidak mau melirikku.

Hufft..

Kuambil segenggam air yang mengucur dari keran, membasuh muka kusutku agar sedikit lebih segar, dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di dinding, ku keringkan muka ku, lekas berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kulirik sekilas jaket biru tua yang ada di atas kasurku, kuambil jaket itu kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur, ini.. milik orang itu, akan ku kembalikan setelah kucuci nanti.

.

.

Ano... Yang tadi itu... aku tidak salah dengar kan? Masa sih Sasuke... men – Ah aku pasti salah dengar, mana mungkin kan? Tapi... Argh!

Ku acak rambut ku yang masih setengah basah, menjatuhkan kasar tubuhku kekasur, membuat jaket Sasuke jatuh kemuka ku, wangi maskulinnya menguar, terasa sangat jelas, tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, tapi lekas mengerucut mengingat sifat lembutnya tadi berubah menjadi ketus kembali, kusingkirkan jaket itu meletakkannya disampingku, pandanganku beralih menatap langit – langit kamarku. Perlahan mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

"_Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi kekasihku sungguhan?"_

.

Aku berbalik gelisah, tak bisa memejamkan mata, masih teringat ucapan Sasuke tadi, aku tak tahu...

Sasuke yang salah bicara, atau aku yang salah dengar? Aku jadi sangsi.

Aku suka Gaara. Sasuke suka Matsuri. Jadi, apa maksudnya bertanya begitu?

Argh! Aku tak mau tahu. Dan tak mau peduli.

Kupejamkam mataku lagi, lalu mulai menghitung domba, berharap dengan cara ini aku bisa cepat tidur. Berharap kejadian hari ini adalah bagian dari mimpiku yang panjang.

.

.

.

Tbc...

A/n :

_Minna, genki desuka_ ?

Err.. udah berapa lama bulan _fic_ ini ga _update_? *ngitungbulandikalender*

_Ano_~ sebenernya bulan kemaren mau apdet ngetik _chapter_ empat ini, mumpung paket modem baru diperpanjang, tapi, berhubung penyakit lama kambuh (baca : males) jadi ya di tunda mulu. *dilemparsendal*

Untuk yang menunggu fic **Daisuki Summer and You** _mungkin_ dalam waktu dekat ini di _update_, mungkin ya... *ditampol*

_Osh!_

Bales _review non-login_ dulu,

**CherryGold26** : Hehe, ga papa kok. Makasih ya :D ahaha mungkin, Sasu-nya masih ga ngeh sama perasaannya. *apasih* yosh! Makasih udah _review chapter_ ini, _review again_? ^^

**De Chan** : Hai juga, bener tuh, wkwkw. Oke ini lanjut , berkenan _review _lagi? Sankyu~

**H** : Ini sudah _update_, maaf ya ga kilat ;( Yosh, berkenan _review again_? Sankyu~ :D

.

.

.

.

_Mind__** to **_review ?


End file.
